


The Little Flame

by Yazu



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Gen, Karatoga AU, mentions of violence and blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: Waking up from a dream, Kyuubi no Kitsune felt cold.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	The Little Flame

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that Onibi was born from Kyuubi's fire gets me so soft I've been thinking about this for days now. This is my take on "how Onibi was born" but I hope I didn't make it too messy. Enjoy!

Blood stained his beautiful six tails, making his head swim with anger. Even so, the mere human in front of him wore a mocking expression, completely assured in his victory. Tricking a fox spirit was difficult but possible, and the fox was paying the price for his arrogant confidence. Sharp blade cut deep into him and even staying conscious was a challenge.

_-_ You think you can prey on us, damned yokai?! This ancestor is too smart to fall for your little tricks!

The human’s voice was hurting his ears. He got it, could this man shut the hell up? As the blood kept flowing from his wounds, the warmth couldn’t reach his limbs, rendering him immobile. He struggled to get up from the ground, yet failed miserably, humiliated by the roaring laughter that accompanied his tries. He wanted just a little bit energy. The fox had never hurt a human, only borrowed a bit of their lifeforce when he couldn’t find any other meal. It’s not like they didn’t get anything in return, why did they treat him like that? Something hard hit his head, making him hiss. It fell in front of him. A stone. Just a peddle found on the ground.

_-_ Get the hell out of our village! You monster, monster!

As more people gathered around him and started throwing rocks, the fox felt a deep despair crawling into his soul. That’s how he would die? Beat up with stones? Never achieving the seventh tail he was so close to acquiring?

No.

He had worked hard to get where he was. If those humans want to take the flame of his life away they better be prepared to burn. Even though he couldn’t move, even though he felt terrifyingly cold, the fox glared at the man that started it all with ferocious eyes. The people who noticed it staggered a few steps back, fearing for their lives. The stones stopped flying but it didn’t matter anymore. The fury residing deep within him had awakened and roared to the sky. Unable to hear anything but frantic beating of his exhausted heart, the fox reached to the very core of his power and pulled something from there, something he had never used before. His cold blood suddenly burned like flowing magma and he finally managed to get up from the ground. The people who threw stones at him just a moment earlier were running away in panic, but their screams never reached his ears.

_ \- Fire, heed my call. _

Quiet words, merely above a whisper brought an end to their pathetic existence. The world flashed blue and every person that wronged him was reduced to ashes, never to be buried in the ground.

The next events were a blur. He was walking, enveloped in that warm fury, until he couldn’t walk anymore and slid down to the ground, supported only by a huge tree. The fox fire he had been struggling to awaken within himself had supported his half-dead body but couldn’t do it for eternity. Once the adrenaline rush was over, it also settled down, nestled comfortably inside his chest and waiting to be called upon again. The fox didn’t have energy to do it though. Without the anger he was left with deep wounds and damaged pride, his consciousness swaying like a flag on the wind. 

Ever since he left his home on a journey to the heavens, he could depend only on himself. The other foxes would always see him as a nuisance and an obstacle, humans didn’t trust him as well so he had no other choice. He never complained. There was a force inside him, something pulling him forward and whispering encouragement no matter how dark things got. He believed in his own strength and principles, assured that he was walking the right path. Yet… in this one, single moment of weakness, he wished someone would help him.

_-_ It’s so… cold…

Finally the darkness claimed his mind and the fox collapsed. He couldn’t feel the small flame that separated from him and tried it’s mightest to warm him even just a little bit.

***

Kyuubi no Kitsune blinked his eyes open. It seemed he fell asleep while watching over the shop. There was money on the counter, no one would dare to steal from him as the fox would surely find them and punish. He massaged the bridge of his nose and looked at the tables set a short distance away from him. Ah, there he was. Onibi was playing cards with Kamaitachi. For once he wasn’t sneaking past katanashu… The dream he just had left him feeling deeply cold but he fought off the urge to call him over. Even so, as if he could sense the fox’s thoughts, the fire spirit looked at him and waved with a bright smile.

_-_ Kyuubi no Kitsune! You are awake!

_-_ Finally! Tend to your customers for heavens’ sake, I can’t be doing everything for you!

Dismissing Kamaitachi’s usual complaints with a wave of a tail, Kyuubi no Kitsune hid his face behind his fan. No longer interested in the game, Onibi ran towards him and hugged the fox tightly. He was already used to it so he stabilized them both effortlessly, only letting out a small chuckle.  _ Ah, he is so warm. _

_-_ You know, you know! That newbie katanashu was here earlier, and I made sure he paid for the ramen!

_-_ Fufu, is that so? - the fox gently pet Onibi’s head - Good job.

He grew so well. Kyuubi no Kitsune felt pride swelling inside him when he looked at the fire spirit. He used to be so small, barely visible orb of flames that did it’s best to warm his dying body up when he already gave up. The small fire of courage that pushed him forward, that made his days worth living. The little one he has to care for, and will gladly do so for the rest of their lives. For him, Kyuubi no Kitsune would accumulate more and more power, just to make sure he stayed safe. Before he noticed it, he automatically started grooming Onibi’s face in a display of affection.

_-_ Ahaha, it tickles! Stop it, I’m not a child anymore!

_-_ Mmm? For me you are still my little flame~

Onibi pouted but made no effort to move away, accepting the fox’s care. Once he was done, Onibi grinned and licked fox’s nose as well. Kamaitachi tried clearing his throat a few times but they didn’t pay mind to him.

_-_ What a moving display of parental love! I am truly moved! - Uta’s familiar voice reached them.

Kyuubi no Kitsune watched the warrior approach, never letting go of Onibi in his arms. The bitter memory of that day made him too tired to care. As the human took his seat, the fox looked into the fire spirit’s eyes.

_-_ Stay here with me today. I’m cold.

Onibi looked at him and flashed him another bright smile.

_-_ Alright!

Hiding his little one between his tails, Kyuubi no Kitsune sighed contently. Finally he was no longer cold.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it needed clarifying, Onibi was born in the moment when Kyuubi was almost dead, he separated from the rest of the fox flames and tried to protect Kyuubi himself! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, don't forget kudos/comment!


End file.
